<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkest Delights by Moon_Blitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272356">Darkest Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz'>Moon_Blitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Gags, M/M, Mind Control, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up naked and chained to a bed in Pegasus' castle was not how Seto expected his mission to rescue Mokuba to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkest Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts">FleetSparrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto woke up all at once, instantly aware that he had been captured. He was lying on something soft, gagged, blindfolded, and wrists and ankles bound with what felt like manacles based on the metal pressing against his skin. His skin...</p><p>Seto froze, suddenly realizing that he was nude. Completely nude, if the faint passage of air over his skin was any indication. A familiar laugh came from next to him, and he scowled as best he could around the gag.</p><p>“Good morning, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus said, sounding far too pleased with the situation.</p><p>Seto gave his best “Hmph,” through the fabric between his teeth. Silk, he decided, somewhat surprised Pegasus was using a traditional gag rather than something more sexual. Pegasus chuckled, and Seto tensed as fingers brushed his shoulder.</p><p>“I do apologize for the awkward imprisonment,” Pegasus purred, fingers running up the inside of his arm. Seto snorted in derision, not buying his words for a second. “However, I am impressed by your devotion to your brother. You broke in to see him, correct?”</p><p>Seto’s scowl deepened, not liking where this was going. “Such a loyal big brother,” Pegasus murmured, tone mocking as his fingers danced back down his arm and over his collarbone and neck. “But you must be wondering why you’re like this, yes?” Fingers ran through his hair, and he clenched his jaw, hating Pegasus. There was only one reason for him to be chained to a feather bed, after all.</p><p>Realizing he captor was waiting for a reply, he snorted and shook his head, jerking away from Pegasus’ hand at the same time. “Are you sure about that, Kaiba-boy? I brought up your sweet brother for a reason.” Seto’s blood turned to ice. Surely Pegasus wouldn’t make Mokuba watch, would he?</p><p>Snarling, Seto surged upwards, jerking against his restraints. He’d kill Pegasus before letting that happen – no, he’d rather die first. He twisted and thrashed, a roaring sound in his ears as he tried to free himself. But the steel manacles held firm, and he knew that he was scraping his skin raw against unyielding metal.</p><p>“Oh my,” Pegasus said once he had stopped struggling. “What could you be thinking about?” Abruptly, the blindfold was removed, and Seto squinted against the sudden light. Pegasus stood over him, dressed in a bathrobe and looking smug as he set the blindfold aside. “About your brother–” he started, Seto’s growl cutting him off.</p><p>Pegasus smirked and finished with, “–I’ve decided to let you see him. Bring him in!”</p><p>A door opened at his call, and Seto snarled again, enraged that someone else was going to see him naked and chained to a bed. Especially since the room was dark, and the only light was the wall lamp above his head, illuminating him fully.</p><p>He twisted his head around as someone approached, relaxing only slightly when Mokuba stepped into the light. Mokuba was fine, Pegasus hadn’t hurt him like he had feared. Except....Seto stared hard at his little brother, realizing that he hadn’t reacted to the situation at all. Mokuba’s expression was blank, and his eyes were dark.</p><p>Seto whipped his head around to glare at Pegasus, snarling once more through his gag. Pegasus merely smirked and gestured to Mokuba. “Come here,” he said, Mokuba shuffled around the bed to stand beside him. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at Seto. “See, Kaiba-boy? Your precious little brother is alive and well.” Pegasus’ smile twisted into something unpleasant. “And now, for your punishment.”</p><p>Seto stomach clenched at that, and dread spread through him as Mokuba just stood there like his dear big brother wasn’t even in the room. He jerked against his restraints as Pegasus leaned down to speak in Mokuba’s ear. Seto didn’t catch most of what he said, only “Why don’t you thank him for coming all this way?”</p><p>Mokuba straightened and blinked at his words, finally focusing on Seto. “Yes, I need to thank Nii-sama,” he mumbled, a shudder going through Seto at his flat tone. Pegasus nodded and stepped back into the shadows as Mokuba approached the bed, climbing onto it and kneeling next to him.</p><p>“Surprised, Kaiba-boy?” Pegasus mocked from the darkness. A <em> pop </em> sounded, and Seto growled, realizing that his jailer as pouring himself a glass of wine. “Go on, Mokuba-boy. Show your brother just how much your appreciate him.”</p><p>Seto’s eyes widened his horror as Mokuba pushed his legs apart, the chains automatically tightening to keep them spread. He then settled between Seto’s knees, eyes dropping to his cock and Seto’s throat closed over. No, this couldn’t be happening. Pegasus must have drugged him or something, because Mokuba would never willingly–</p><p>Fingers ran along his cock and Seto couldn’t hold back his whine of despair. “Nii-sama.” Mokuba said, stroking him again. “I missed you, Nii-sama.”</p><p>Seto clenched his jaw, wishing he could speak, to reassure him that his big brother was here now, and everything was going to be fine. A second hand joined the first, wrapping around Seto’s cock and sliding down its length. “It was cold in the dungeon,” Mokuba continued, hands never still as he spoke. “But it’s warm here.” His gaze flicked up to Seto’s, and Seto made himself not look away. He would never look away from his brother.</p><p>His next words were like a knife to Seto’s heart. “You’re so cold, Nii-sama. I’ll warm you up.” He shifted closer, hands squeezing slightly and Seto bit back another whine. Pegasus was watching, after all. He watched Mokuba’s hands go up and down, ignoring the soft chuckle from the shadows.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Kaiba-boy? Aren’t you grateful for your brother’s attention? He’s doing this for you, after all.” Seto caught a gleam of gold out of the corner of his eye as Pegasus added, “Keep going, Mokuba-boy.</p><p>Seto tugged at his chains, knowing it was useless but unwilling to not resist somehow. Mokuba’s hands sped up, his previously clammy palms now warm. His stomach dropped as he realized his brother was frowning. “You need to warm up, Nii-sama,” Mokuba insisted. “You’ll catch a cold.”</p><p>He shook his head and grunted against the gag, trying to convey that he was already warm and that Mokuba could stop, but his little brother didn’t. His breath caught in his throat as Mokuba’s hands tightened around his cock. No, no, no, he didn’t want this, he hated this so why...?</p><p>“Oh? He’s warming up, Mokuba-boy. I think he’s pleased with your thanks,” Pegasus purred.</p><p>Mokuba nodded, his frown fading as Seto’s body betrayed him. Seto stared at his growing erection, connecting the warmth in Mokuba’s hands to the warmth curling through him. “It’s okay, Nii-sama,” his brother murmured when Seto shifted, wanting nothing more than to pull away.</p><p>“Wait, Mokuba-boy,” Pegasus said once Seto was fully erect. Seto risked a glance over, seeing that Pegasus was holding out a small bottle. “You know what to do, right?” Another glimmer of gold, and Mokuba shifted, sliding off the bed and mechanically taking off his jeans and underwear. Seto was frozen in horror as his brother took the offered bottle and climbed back on the bed.</p><p>Seto shook his head as Mokuba applied the lube to his cock before twisting around to apply it to himself. “You’ll like this, Nii-sama. I promise,” he said, a weird smile on his face as he set the lube down. Seto whined and shook his head again as Mokuba straddled him, stroking his cock a few times before slowly sinking down onto it. If he felt any pain as Seto entered him, he didn’t show it, merely shifting slightly before running his fingers over Seto’s chest.</p><p>Seto braced himself as his brother began to ride him, his movements slow and deliberate. “Does it feel good, Nii-sama?” Mokuba asked, the question tearing through him. Seeing that his brother was waiting, he nodded stiffly. Even if Mokuba was drugged, he couldn’t lie to him. Not here, not now.</p><p>A secret part of him whispered that it wasn’t a lie, but he shoved that aside, heat prickling his cheeks as Pegasus chuckled. But his jailer made no comment, seemingly content to watch the show.</p><p>Mokuba’s moan caught his attention, and fear shot through him before he realized it had been a moan of pleasure – his erection was peeking out from beneath the hem of his sweater, and Seto darkly wondered how much of it was Pegasus’ influence.</p><p>“Look Kaiba-boy! Mokuba is enjoying himself, shouldn’t you be as well?” Seto grunted, torn between not wanting to give in to Pegasus but unwilling to lie to his brother. He breathed deeply, settling deeper into the bed before giving his hips a tentative roll upwards. Mokuba moaned again, Seto wincing at the note of true pleasure in it before doing it again, timing it to Mokuba’s movements.</p><p>A jolt of pleasure went through him as the motion pushed him deeper into Mokuba, and he whined softly. “Yes, say thank you to your devoted little brother,” Pegasus taunted, voice practically curling with pleasure.</p><p>“Nii-sama,” Mokuba moaned as Seto continued to thrust into him, head tilting back and a flush rising to his cheeks. His little brother was fully erect now, cock bobbing up and down in time to his movements as he rode Seto. Seto’s breath hitched as he watched his brother ride him, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight.</p><p>“You feel so good, Nii-sama!” Mokuba cried, picking up speed as his fingers gripped the bedsheets. Seto clenched his fists as well, hating that they were both enjoying this. Mokuba’s pleasure seemed dictated by Pegasus, but even he could tell there was a part of his little brother that was truly enjoying this. As for Seto himself, he could no longer brush off the pleasure rolling through him as being simply from physical stimulation.</p><p>“Nii-sama...Nii-sama!” Mokuba cried out, clearly close to orgasming. Seto took a breath, steeled his nerves, and thrust upwards in one smooth motion. He kept his eyes fixed on Mokuba as his brother came, hips rocking wildly as warm liquid splattered over Seto’s stomach and chest. Each movement brought Seto close to the edge, and he was unable to hold back, thrusting upwards in short jerks as he came soon after, practically chewing on the gag to keep himself quiet.</p><p>Seto lay there, chest heaving as Mokuba sat atop him. He watched the pleasure slowly fade from his brother’s face, the blank mask returning after a minute or so. His brother slid off him then, accepting a cloth Pegasus held out and cleaning them both off with stiff movements.</p><p>“Excellent job, Mokuba-boy,” Pegasus praised once Mokuba was clean and dressed. “He clearly <em> appreciated </em> you coming to see him,” he added, a low chuckle following his words. “You may go.” Seto watched with a breaking heart as Mokuba silently left the room, leaving him alone with his captor again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>